New Student
by Chris Rudy
Summary: A few weeks after the battle with Maleficent, one more villains' kid has been accepted to the school. Will he be like his father, or will he choose good as his friends have? Find out in this story. Pairings are: Mal/Ben; Evie/OC; Carlos/Jane; and Jay/Audrey
1. Chapter 1: New School and Old Friends

**New Student**

 **I do not own Descendants or its characters. I do own John.**

Dr. Facilier looked at the stairs. "John, can you come down here?"

"Coming." A voice replied then soon, a blind sixteen year old boy walked downstairs and felt his way to the couch then sat down.

Dr. Facilier walked into the living room and sat in front of him. "Son, I have some news for you."

"What is it, Dad?" John asked.

"Five villains' kids are attending Auradon Prep, and they're accepting another. I enrolled you and they accepted."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Who are the five already there?"

"Your sister, the daughter of Maleficent, the son of Cruella de Vil, the daughter of the Evil Queen, and the son of Jafar."

"My sister, Freddie, and my best friends, Mal, Carlos, Evie and Jay?"

"Yes."

John smiled. He would enjoy hanging out with his best friends, whom he has known practically since birth. But he would especially enjoy hanging out with Evie.

"You had best start packing. The limo will be here in a few hours." His dad said.

"No problem there." John said as he headed upstairs and packed his things.

When the limo arrived, John put his sunglasses on as Dr. Facilier helped load his son's bags and John used his walking stick to reach the limo. John climbed in and waved goodbye to his father.

John sniffed the air around him and smelled all kinds of candy. He felt through the candy, grabbed a piece of chocolate, took the wrapper off and ate the candy.

After a while, he reached Auradon Prep. John stepped out as the driver got his bags.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress at this school. You must be Dr. Facilier's son." A woman said to them.

"Yes, I am. I'm John." John introduced. Fairy Godmother looked at the walking stick in John's hand and, as if he knew what she was looking at, he nodded. "Yes. I'm blind."

"I'm so sorry, John." Fairy Godmother said with sympathy.

"It's okay. Do the school books come in Braille?" John asked.

"Yes, they do. I'll make sure we have some for you."

"Thank you."

"I understand four of my friends and my twin sister go here. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay. Freddie's my twin sister." He added.

"They do. Would you like to spend the day with them, since you won't start classes until tomorrow?" Fairy Godmother asked and John nodded. "Okay. I'll lead you to them. My daughter will help with your bags."

With that, he followed Fairy Godmother to one room and she knocked on it. A girl with blue hair answered.

"Hi, Evie." Fairy Godmother said.

"Hey, Fairy Godmother. What's up?" Evie asked.

"I have a new student here with me who claims he knows you and your friends. Are your friends here in your room?"

"Yeah, they are."

"Okay." Fairy Godmother said, then walked off and Evie had a look of shock on her face when she saw John.

"John?!"

John smiled. "Hey, E."

Evie then hugged him tightly and he hugged back. The two of them then walked into the room and Mal, Jay, and Carlos's faces all had shocked expressions.

"Hey, guys." John said.

"What's up?" Jay asked, smiling.

"My dad told me you guys and Freddie were going to school here and they accepted me today." John replied as he took off his sunglasses and sat with Evie on her bed.

"How is Dr. Facilier, anyway?" Mal asked.

John shrugged. "He's doing pretty good." John replied.

"Cool. Well, take it from us when we tell you are going to love it here." Carlos said.

"Yeah?" John asked.

"Mm-hmm." Evie replied.

John looked in her direction. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure. Let's go." Evie said as she stood up. John stood up as well and put his sunglasses back on and walked with Evie. As they walked, they talked.

"So, how's life been on the Isle?" Evie asked.

"Eh, boring as always. Even more boring when you, Mal, Jay, and Carlos came here." John replied.

"Did you miss me?"

John blushed and nodded. She knew he had a crush on her, and simply giggled as he blushed.

John then smirked. "What about you? Did you miss me?" He asked. This time, she blushed.

"Yeah, I did." She admitted. Like she knew he had a crush on her, he knew she had a crush on him. Eventually they stopped at a bench and sat down.

"What were your thoughts about this school when you first arrived, E?" He asked.

She stopped blushing and looked at him. "I thought it was amazing. Mal and I are roomies." She replied then told him what happened at the coronation.

"No way. You guys stood up to Maleficent?" He asked when she finished explaining.

"Yeah. It was tough, but we did beat her." She replied.

"I bet it was." He said.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Fairy Godmother approached the two and looked at John.

"Would you like to room with Jay and Carlos?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes, I would." He replied.

Fairy Godmother nodded then went to take care of other matters as Evie and John went back to Evie's room. The sun had gone down and Mal and Evie then got ready for bed as Jay, Carlos, and John, went to their room, got ready for bed, then hopped into their beds and fell asleep.

 **That's chapter one. I hope you guys will enjoy this story. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: If Only

**Author's Note: I do not own If Only from the movie**

John woke up first and sat up. He felt around for his walking stick, and soon found it, then stood up as Jay and Carlos woke up as well. Hearing them, John smiled.

"Morning, guys." He said.

"Morning, Johnny boy." Jay said.

Carlos smirked. "Morning, man."

John felt something furry on his bed. "What's this?"

"That's Dude. He's the campus mutt." Carlos replied. John smiled and petted the dog. He then smirked and looked in Carlos' direction.

"So, Carlos de Vil isn't afraid of dogs anymore?" He asked.

"Nope. Not anymore." Carlos replied.

"Nice." John said as Dude hopped off John's bed then walked to Carlos' and hopped into it.

The three best friends got up and got dressed. After that, John put his sunglasses on then Jay handed John his walking stick.

"Here you go." Jay said.

"Thanks, Jay." John said as he kindly took his walking stick.

"No problem, man." Jay said as the trio left the room and headed to the girls' dorm to meet up with Mal, Evie, and Freddie. On their way, they saw a girl with brown hair and pink and blue clothing. Jay and Carlos smiled in a friendly way.

"Hey, Audrey." They both greeted.

"Hey, guys." Audrey said, then looked at John. "Who's this?" She asked curiously.

"This is John Facilier." Jay said. "John, this is Audrey, daughter of Aurora."

Audrey extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, John."

John felt Audrey's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, too, Audrey. I take it Mal, Evie, or my sister told you I'm blind."

"Mal did. I just wanted to say I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. I'm used to it."

Audrey nodded. "Well, I'd better get to class. See you, boys."

With that, Audrey walked away as the guys continued walking to Mal and Evie's room.

When they arrived, they saw the two girls and John's twin sister, Freddie, were walking out of Mal and Evie's room, dressed and ready.

Freddie smirked. "Hey, little bro."

"You know you're only older than me by about fifteen minutes, right?" John said.

"You're still younger, though." Freddie said.

"Good point."

Evie smiled at John. "Hey, handsome." She flirted.

John smiled in her direction. "Hey, beautiful." He flirted back.

"Now it feels like old times." Carlos joked. Back on the Isle of the Lost, after they found out they liked each other, Evie and John were constantly flirting with each other.

"Shut up, man." John said. The six best friends then started walking to their class. "I met Audrey when we arrived." John said to the girls.

"Yeah?" Mal, Evie, and Freddie asked.

"Yeah. She seems like a nice girl."

"She is. We butted heads because my mom cursed her mom, but we've made up and become friends." Mal said.

"That's good." John said.

Eventually, they made it to their class and saw Fairy Godmother was waiting for them. They each took their seats and everyone but John looked up at Fairy Godmother. Throughout the class, Fairy Godmother was asking the questions and giving multiple choice answers, and Jay kept acting snarky and giving 'bad' answers. Sitting next to him, John occasionally whacked him with his walking stick.

"Come on, man." Jay said.

"Stop screwing around, man." John said.

"Alright." Jay relented, and John smiled.

After class, the gang went to eat lunch. After they finished eating, Freddie rose an eyebrow. "Where's Evie?"

The others rose an eyebrow. "Good question." John said.

"Let's scatter and try to find her." Jay said.

"We'll cover more ground if we search on our own." Carlos said.

"Then let's get to looking." Mal said and the five split up to find their blue haired best friend.

Eventually, John found her by hearing her hum. He followed Evie's voice with the others in tow, since they looked everywhere else, as Evie started to sing.

 _"A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening  
'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line  
Nothing lost but something missing_

 _I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
If only  
If only_

 _Every step, every word,  
With every hour I am falling in  
To something new, something brave  
To someone I, I have never been_

 _I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
Yeah_

 _Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen  
Yeah  
Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh…  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh…_

 _If only, yeah  
If only, yeah  
If only, yeah_

 _If only  
If only"_

When she finished, the others clapped, making the blue haired girl jump in surprise. She then blushed from shyness.

"H-How long have you guys been standing there?" She asked, looking down at her feet.

"The whole time." Carlos replied as John walked to her.

"You sang that song because of your feelings for me, didn't you?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Y-Yeah…" Evie replied.

John smiled. "I had missed hearing your melodious voice."

"Y-You had?" She asked and John nodded.

After that, they went back to lunch and then after that, back to class.

/Later That Night\

On his way back to his room, John was walking when he heard someone nearby. John stopped. "Who's there?" John asked, only to be tackled by a guy wearing a yellow shirt under a blue Auradon Prep suit.

"Who are you?" The guy asked.

"John Facilier. Who the hell are you?" John asked.

"Chad Charming." The guy, Chad, said.

"Oh yeah. Evie mentioned you. She gave me a heads up that you're an asshole."

That earned John a punch in the stomach, knocking the wind out of John.

"I want you, your sister, and your friends out of this school." Chad said.

"Like hell." John spat out.

"Fine, then." Chad said, then punched John a few times.

Noticing what was happening, Freddie became furious, even more than Mal and Evie combined.

"HEY!" Freddie shouted then rushed to John and pushed Chad off of John. "Get off my brother!"

Mal and Evie followed Freddie. Mal helped John up as Evie stood by Freddie's side.

"Get out of my way." Chad demanded, running to them.

Evie pulled out her mirror and acted quickly. "Magic mirror, shine your bright light!" She said, and the mirror's light got Chad in the eyes and Freddie charged Chad and punched him.

"If I EVER see you do that to my brother again, I'll do far worse." She warned, then the three girls helped John away. They headed to Jay, Carlos, and John's room. Jay and Carlos were shocked when they saw John's face was swollen and bruised.

"What happened?!" Jay asked.

"Chad happened." Mal replied.

"Chad did this?" Carlos asked.

"Yep." Evie said.

"Let's talk to Fairy Godmother about it in the morning." John said.

"Agreed." Freddie said, and the others nodded. The girls then left the guys' room and the guys got ready for bed, then fell asleep.

 **That's chapter two. I hope you guys like it. I realize what Chad did might be extreme, but I wanted him to seem like an even bigger jerk than he was in the movie.**


	3. Chapter 3: Quadruple Date

Jay, Carlos, and John got up and got dressed then walked out of the room and headed to the girls' room when a guy walked up to them.

"Hey, Ben." Jay and Carlos greeted.

"Hey, guys." Ben greeted, then looked at John.

Some of John's swelling had gone down during the night.

"Mal told me about what Chad did. I'm so sorry about that." Ben said.

"It's okay. I'll live thanks to Mal, Evie, and my sister." John said.

"You guys headed to find Fairy Godmother?" Ben asked the trio, who nodded. "I'll come with." He then said. The trio again nodded and they headed to the girls' room. When they arrived, they saw the girls were waiting for them.

Mal smiled when she saw Ben. "Hey, Ben." She greeted.

"Hey, Mal." Ben greeted back and the two of them shared a kiss.

When they pulled away, the seven of them went to find Fairy Godmother.

They found her in the library and walked up to her.

"Hello, everyone." Fairy Godmother greeted, smiling. Her smile faded when she saw how swollen and bruised John's face was. "Oh, my goodness! John, what happened?"

"This guy, Chad, jumped me last night." John replied.

"Chad Charming did this?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Yes, he did. Mal, Freddie, and I witnessed it then intervened." Evie said.

"I'll be sure to talk to Chad about what he did."

"Thank you, Fairy Godmother." The seven said.

"Of course."

With that, the group walked away and sat at a table when Audrey and another girl walked up to them.

"Hey, guys." Audrey greeted.

"Hey, Audrey. Hey, Jane." They greeted back.

Jane and Audrey took one look at John's swollen and bruised face and went wide eyed with shock.

"Damn, John. You take on the whole tourney team or something?" Audrey asked.

"I wish. Chad did this to me." John replied.

"I can't believe he would do something like that."

"Well, you remember how he was on Family Day." Mal said, shuddering, as did Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

"Yeah, but I never thought he'd go that far."

"He's an even bigger asshole than that time. I mean, attacking a blind person of all things? That is a new low." Jay said.

"No kidding." Evie said.

"He does it again, he'll wish he'd never met me." Freddie growled.

"Thanks, you guys." John said.

"Don't mention it, man." Carlos said.

"Yeah. You're our friend and we'll always be there if you need us." Ben said.

"Absolutely." Jane said.

John looked in Evie's direction. "Can I talk to you in private, E?" He asked.

"Of course, John." Evie said and the two of them walked away from the others. "What's up?"

"W-Well, I, uh, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me."

"Like you even have to ask. Of course I will." She said, smiling.

He smiled back then she walked to him and kissed him. He kissed her right back. After they pulled away, they walked back to the others, hand in hand.

Mal, Carlos, Freddie, and Jay smirked. "About damn time." Carlos said.

Evie and John smiled.

Freddie's facial expression soon turned serious. "Treat him right, Evie."

"I will, Freddie." Evie said.

"And I'll treat her like the princess she is." John said.

Audrey looked at Jay. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Jay nodded. "Sure."

They then walked away from the others. "What's up, Audrey?" He asked.

"I think I might be in love with you." She replied.

"Really?" Jay asked.

Audrey nodded. "Yeah."

Jay smiled. "You wanna double up with John and Evie? I'm sure they'll be going out on a date soon, too."

"Sure." Audrey said, then saw Jane and Carlos talking to each other away from the others. "What do you think those two are talking about?"

"Who knows?"

They shrugged and walked back to the others, hand in hand. When Carlos and Jane walked back to the others, they were also hand in hand.

The gang sat around when Jay looked at John. "Hey, Johnny boy. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

John nodded. The two best friends stood up and walked to a tree. "You taking E on a date tonight?" Jay asked.

"Yeah." John replied.

"Where to?"

"Ben recommended the Enchanted Lake, the place he and Mal had their first date."

"Would you guys object to me and Audrey tagging along?"

"I don't have a problem with some company. Better run it past Evie, though."

"I will."

"Cool."

"Thanks, Johnny boy."

"No problem, man."

They then walked back to the others and Jay sat next to Audrey, but he was sitting in the middle of Evie and Audrey. He leaned to Evie. "E, is it okay if me and Audrey double up with you and John?"

"I don't have a problem with it."

"Cool. Thanks, girl."

"No problem."

Next thing they all knew, Chad stormed up to them, but Ben stopped him. "That's close enough, Chad."

"Out of my way, Ben. I want Facilier."

"You want him, you go through me. He's my friend, and you're not going to him without going through me."

"He ratted me out to Fairy Godmother about what I did to him last night."

"We know. We went with him." Mal said to Chad.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." Carlos said as Audrey walked to Chad.

"Chad, just like Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos, Freddie and John have their right to attend this school." She said to him.

"Audrey, their father is Doctor Facilier, founder of the Dragon Hall on the Isle of the Lost, not to mention the Shadow Man." Chad said.

"So? That doesn't change anything." Audrey said.

Chad scoffed. "Thanks to John, I have detention for two weeks."

"You should've thought of the consequences before picking on someone who can't even see." Jane said.

"Whatever." Chad said, then walked off.

John sighed. "Oy…"

/A Few Hours Later\

John, Evie, and Jay sat by the Enchanted Lake as Audrey swam in the lake. When Audrey surfaced for the third time, she looked at her friends. "You sure you guys won't join me?"

"We can't swim, Audrey." Evie said.

"Didn't you guys have pools on the Island?"

"They weren't exactly in high demand." Jay said.

"My dad wouldn't have one put into Dragon Hall, despite how wealthy he is." John said.

Suddenly, a twig snapped and everyone, except John, saw Mal, Ben, Jane, and Carlos walking to them.

"What's up, guys?" Jay asked.

"Not much. We just thought we would join you guys." Ben said.

"The more, the merrier." Evie said.

Audrey swam to the others, dried herself off, then the four couples sat around and talked.

"Spring Break's a few weeks away. You guys wanna go camping when it comes?" Ben asked.

"Sounds like fun, despite the fact me, my sister, and my friends have never been camping before." John said.

"Great. You guys will love camping when we go. Believe me."

"Cool." Jay said.

After a few more hours, they all packed up everything, and started making their way back to school. When they reached the school grounds, they all went to their dorms, got changed, went to bed, then fell asleep.

 **That's chapter three. You guys know what to do.**


	4. Chapter 4: Karaoke Fun

**I do not own Genie in a Bottle sung by Dove Cameron and Good Time sung by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen.**

 **Author's Note: The leopard cub mentioned in this chapter is John's familiar.**

Mal and Evie were up the next morning, then left their room to find Freddie was already up.

"Morning, girls." Freddie greeted.

"Morning, Freddie." Mal and Evie echoed.

"Where's Johnny boy?" Freddie asked.

"Probably getting up now with Jay and Carlos." Evie said.

"We're already up, E." John said as he walked to her. She hugged him and he hugged back.

"Morning, little bro." Freddie said after John and Evie pulled away and John looked in Freddie's direction.

"Morning, Freddie." He said, smiling. Evie then took his hand, making him smile.

Audrey, Jane, and Ben walked over to the VKs. Ben walked to Mal, Jane walked to Carlos, and Audrey walked to Jay.

"Tourney game today, guys." Ben said.

"Yeah-ha-ha!" Jay said, smirking.

"Isn't there a karaoke party tonight also?" Evie asked.

"Yep. I'm singing in it." Mal said.

John looked in Mal's direction. "I'm sure you'll do awesome, Mal."

The purple haired girl smiled at her blind friend. "Thanks, Johnny boy."

"No problem."

After that, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, John, Freddie, Ben, Jane, and Audrey walked off and sat under the shade of a tree. Dude walked to Carlos and laid down next to him.

Evie sat in John's lap then looked at him and Mal. "Should I join that karaoke thing?"

"Why not, E?" Her best friend encouraged.

"Yeah, baby. You have a beautiful voice." John added.

Evie blushed, tucking a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Maybe we could do a duet, Evie." Audrey beamed.

Evie smiled. "I'd like that."

Mal looked at John and smirked. "Me and your girlfriend are cheerleaders, Johnny boy."

John looked in Evie's direction. "Oh really?" He asked, smirking.

Evie nodded. "Yep. Audrey's the captain of the squad."

"And my boyfriend is captain of the tourney team." Mal said.

"Yes, I am." Ben said proudly.

"Sweet." John said.

 _"Freddie and John Facilier, please report to my office, please. Freddie and John Facilier."_ Fairy Godmother announced.

Freddie walked to John then helped him to Fairy Godmother's office. "Is something wrong, ma'am?" John asked.

"No, but your dad did send a little gift for you, John." Fairy Godmother said.

"For me?" John asked.

A leopard cub purred and John and Freddie went wide eyed.

"Is that…?" John asked.

"It is, little bro. It's Sabine." Freddie replied.

John smiled and pulled his familiar into his open arm. Sabine purred and nuzzled under John's cheek.

"How…?"

"Your father said Sabine was too much for him to handle so he had her sent here to you." Fairy Godmother replied.

"Tell him I said thank you." John said then he and Freddie walked back to their friends. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos smiled while Ben, Audrey, and Jane widened their eyes.

"Oh my gosh, is that…?!" Audrey started.

"Don't worry, Audrey. She's harmless once she gets to know you. This is Sabine, one of Sabor's cubs. She's my familiar." John said. He set Sabine down and the cub made her way to Evie, who giggled, picked up Sabine and petted her, making Sabine purr.

Jane slowly reached her hand to Sabine, making the latter sniff Jane and soon enough, Sabine nuzzled Jane's hand in a friendly way and Mal smiled.

"She likes you, Jane."

Ben and Audrey soon followed Jane's lead with the same result.

John sat next to his girlfriend. Sabine nuzzled his hand and he smiled then petted her. Lonnie, Allie, and Jordan soon joined their friends. After John introduced them to Sabine, they did the same thing Ben, Jane, and Audrey did, with the same result.

After the game ended, Mal walked onto the stage for her turn to sing.

 _"I feel like I've been locked in tight  
For a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone to release me  
Thinking you're in, blowing kisses my way  
That don't mean I'm gonna hear what you say  
Baby, baby_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa (my mind is saying, "Let's go.")_  
 _Oh, whoa, whoa (but my heart is saying, "No.")_

 _If you wanna be with me_  
 _Baby, there's a price to pay_  
 _I'm a genie in a bottle_  
 _You gotta ask me the right way_  
 _If you wanna be with me_  
 _I can make your wish come true_  
 _You gotta make a big impression_  
 _I've gotta like what you do_

 _I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta catch me the right way, honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come on and let me out_

 _The music's fading and the lights down low_  
 _Just one more dance and then we're good to go_  
 _Waiting for someone who gets me_  
 _Heart is racing at the speed of light_  
 _Let's go and have a little fun tonight_  
 _Baby, baby_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa (my mind is saying, "Let's go.")_  
 _Oh, whoa, whoa (but my heart is saying, "No.")_

 _If you wanna be with me_  
 _Baby, there's a price to pay_  
 _I'm a genie in a bottle_  
 _You gotta ask me the right way_  
 _If you wanna be with me_  
 _I can make your wish come true_  
 _Just come and set me free, baby_  
 _And I'll be with you_

 _I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta catch me the right way, honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come on and let me out_

 _I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta catch me the right way, honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come on and let me out_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa  
My mind is saying, "Let's go  
Oh whoa, whoa  
But my heart is saying, "No."_

 _If you wanna be with me_  
 _Baby, there's a price to pay_  
 _I'm a genie in a bottle_  
 _You gotta ask me the right way_  
 _If you wanna be with me_  
 _I can make your wish come true_  
 _Just come and set me free, baby_  
 _And I'll be with you_

 _I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta catch me the right way, honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come on and let me out_

 _I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta catch me the right way, honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come on and let me out_

 _I'm a genie in a bottle, baby"_

The crowd applauded and then Audrey and Evie walked onto the stage a few minutes later.

 _[Audrey and Evie]_

 _Whoa-uh-oh  
_ _It's always a good time  
_ _Whoa-uh-oh  
_ _It's always a good time_

 _[Audrey]_

 _Woke up on the right side of the bed_  
 _What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_  
 _Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_  
 _'Cause it's always a good time_

 _Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_  
 _Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_  
 _I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_  
 _'Cause it's always a good_ time

 _[Evie and Audrey]_

Good _morning and good night_  
 _I'll wake up at twilight_  
 _It's gonna be alright_  
 _We don't even have to try_  
 _It's always a good time (Whooo)_

 _Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
 _It's always a good time_  
 _Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
 _We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

 _[Evie]_

 _Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_  
 _Checked out of my room, hit the ATM_  
 _Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_  
 _'Cause it's always a good time_

 _[Audrey (Evie)]_

 _Good morning and good night_  
 _I'll wake up at twilight_  
 _It's gonna be alright_  
 _We don't even have to try_  
 _It's always a good time (Whooo)_

 _Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
_ _It's always a good time  
_ _Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
_ _We don't even have to try  
_ _It's always a good time_

 _Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
 _It's always a good time_  
 _Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
 _We don't even have to try_  
 _It's always a good time_

 _Doesn't matter when  
_ _It's always a good time then  
_ _Doesn't matter where  
_ _It's always a good time there_

 _Doesn't matter when,  
_ _It's always a good time then_  
 _It's always a good time_

 _Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
 _It's always a good time_  
 _Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
 _We don't even have to try,_  
 _It's always a good time_

 _Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
_ _It's always a good time  
_ _Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
_ _We don't even have to try,  
_ _It's always a good time"_

The crowd went nuts when they finished singing.

After everyone else sang, everyone went to bed.

 **That's chapter four. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
